1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to the field of single and multi-component spray systems, and specifically to apparatus and methods for delivering a single component or a mixed multi-component material through a disposable delivery tube and atomizing the material into a spray pattern of substantially uniform dispersion where the atomization occurs without any contact between the material and the spray apparatus thereby preventing clogging of the spray apparatus. The invention also covers a method for introducing a single component material or a multi-component material through a disposable delivery tube and applying air pressure to the material as it exits the delivery tube to atomize the material into a spray pattern of substantially uniform dispersion.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-component materials usually consist of two or more components. These components are shipped and stored separately until the time of application. Then the components must be mixed together at their specified proportion ratio. Once properly mixed, the material can be applied using conventional methods such as air spray, airless spray, dispensing or extrusion, or metering. Typically, multi-component material consist of a base material and a catalyst, or a resin and a hardener, and once mixed, these materials usually cure rapidly. Usually, it is important that the two or more materials be well mixed together in a specific proportion which is referred as a mix ratio.
In conventional systems, because the mixed material passes through the internal passageways in the spray apparatus when the spraying stops, the mixed material quickly cures within the internal passageways causing clogging. This necessitates that the user must remove the spray tip and clean the atomizer passageways and outlets or flush it with a cleaning solvent which generates potential disposal problems. In addition, in the prior art spraying apparatus and processes for spraying a single component material, the material passes through the internal passageways of the spray apparatus before it is atomized, thereby leaving the nozzle subject to clogging when the spraying is stopped.